LAGRIMAS BLANCAS
by taia himura
Summary: TRAS UNA DESEPCION AMOROSA, HINATA SE ENCUENTRA CON UNOS BRAZOS MUY CALIDOS


LAGRIMAS BLANCAS

* * *

solo escucha

Hinata miraba a las estrellas, mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla veía a la gran luna rodeada de su sequito de estrellas, miraba al cielo en busca de una esperanza, había estado tantas noches en espera de esa persona tan especial para ella, las lagrimas rodaban sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlas.

Hacia dos meses que todo había ocurrido tan rápido eh inesperado que aun no lo creía, después de tanto tiempo de estarlo mirando escondida, después de admirarlo asta creer que el era su sol, su mundo su todo.

El había tomado su decisión por fin había decidido manejar su destino asía otros caminos, se había casado, tras la respuesta positiva de la pelirosa que se decía llamar su amiga, ella solo podía verlo como siempre desde lejos, escondida con las lagrimas en sus blanquecinos ojos.

Hinata jamás se había sentido tan sola como cuando lo vio partir para su luna de miel, ella estaba segura que pronto se convertiría en el nuevo Hokage y al parecer Sakura también estaba segura de ello.

Por tu amor eh sufrido tanto

ahora que no estas aquí

este amor no ah terminado

aun pienso en ti

Hinata pasaba las noches en vela desde su ventana veía la luna en espera de que todo fuera un triste sueño, asia una semana que Neji había regresado de su misión le habia tomado mas del tiempo previsto y al llegar y encontrarse con la noticia que le exploto en la cara "Naruto se habia casado", sin duda eso habia sido un golpe al corazon de su prima.

El la observaba desde las sombras como ella lloraba todas las noches por su amor no correspondido, mas de una vez le saltaron los deseos de ir asta el balcon y abrazarla pero no podia, no habia nada que hacer, suspiro y se fue a dormir, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Hinata se habia levantado y habia salido por la ventana.

por tu amor ire vagando

tras mi soledad

no descansare

hasta tenerte otra ves

y si tu aun me quieres

ya sabes donde estoy

aqui estare esperandote

con todo el corazon

Hinata no lo penso mucho y salio de la mansión asta llegar a la laguna que estaba cerca de su lugar de entrenamiento, ahí dejo correr aun mas sus lagrimas, llevaba solo puesto su fondo casi transparente de tirantes, el agua estaba helada pero eso no le importo, acaso alguien la extrañaría.

Sus amigos estarian mejor sin un estorbo que cuidar, y que decir de su clan, su padre ya habia decidido darle su lugar a Hanabi, nadie la extrañaria, tal vez solo los primeros dias pero después se darian cuenta de que habia sido lo mejor.

asi que ven

y dime cuanto me amas

asi que ven

y dime cuanto me extrañas

Neji corrio todo lo que sus piernas le daban de un salto entro en el lago estaba helado pero eso no le importo, saco a Hinata quien estaba inconsciente, le dio respiración de boca a boca, y unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, se sentia tan estupido, sabia internamente que eso iba a ocurrir, pero le dolia.

Neji se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez "vamos regresa, regresa a mi, yo sin ti, tu… te amo"

por tu amor

yo viajare asta el infinito

te cantare

canciones que para ti yo eh escrito

ohhhhhh

Hinata comenzo a toser y sacar toda el agua que habia tomado, Neji la abrazo y sus lagrimas rodaron asta los hombros desnudos de su prima, ella comenzo a llorar abrazada a èl, y se aferraba a su musculosa espalda, a pesar del frio que habia a su alrededor ella podia sentir el calor que le trasmitía su primo.

Neji la miro detenidamente y la beso, ella se sorprendio al principio y cerro los ojos respondiendo a su calido beso.

por tu amor he sufrido tanto

ahora que no estas aqui

este amor no ah terminado

aun pienso en ti

Ya habian pasado cinco meses desde que Naruto se habia casado, los examenes para ANBU estaban por realizarse y Hinata estaba entrenando muy fuertemente ayudada por Neji, su padre y su hermana no estaban en casa, por lo que aprovechaban todo el tiempo para estar juntos, durante el dia pasaban entrenando y por las noches dormian juntos ella abrazada a èl, y el la protegia entre sus fuertes brazos.

por tu amor

yo ire vagando tras mi soledad

no descansare asta temerte otra ves

y si tu aun me quieres

ya sabesdonde estoy

aqui estare esperandote

con todo el corazon

Al sexto mes, Sasuke habia regresado a la aldea, las primeras impresiones fueron distintas, entre la alegria por parte de Naruto y Sakura, mientras que algunos habitantes lo veian mal a causa de su traicion.

Sakura pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Sasuke según ayudandolo a que se restableciera en la aldea, ya que Naruto tenia muchas responsabilidades como nuevo Hokage.

Pronto fue obio para los ojos de todos que Sakura habia regresado a los antiguos sentimientos por el moreno, pero este ni caso le hacia, es mas aun por incleible que pareciera, el moreno veia mas a Hinata, incluso mas de una vez la invito a entrenar con el para disgusto de Neji.

Una tarde mientras Hinata descansaba mirando el atardecer desde la cabeza de la quinta, Naruto llego a su lado se veia su mirada triste, ella no dijo nada solo le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo despues de todo aun seguía amándolo.

- Hoy queria darle una sorpresa a Sakura y la encontre arrastrándose por Sasuke, en el fondo sabia que esto iba a ocurrir- Hinata miro al rubio y sintio pena por el, asi que lo abrazo.

- No te preocupes Naruto tu no estas solo, encontraras a alguien mas.- Naruto abrazo a hinata y undio su cara en el negro cabello de ella.

- Ojala existiera alguien como tu a mi lado- Hinata le sonrio triste mente.

Pasaron los minutos asi juntos los dos, mientras que unos ojos blancos los miraban con profunda tristeza.

asi que ven

y dime cuanto me amas

asi que ven

y dime cuanto me extrañas

por tu amor yo viajare asta el infinito

te cantare canciones

que para ti yo eh escrito

ohhhh

esto es para ti

por tu amor

Hinata llego a la mansión y encontro la puerta de Neji cerrada, presentia lo que habia presenciado su primo, asi que toco la puerta y no resivio respuesta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y salio de la casa, vio que la ventana estaba abierta como siempre, asi que de un salto llego asta esta, vio a su primo dormido, de espaldas a la puerta por lo que podia ver su rostro desde la ventana, tenia un semblante sereno.

Ella se acerco y lo beso, Neji abrio los ojos y se sorprendio al ver asi a su prima, ella lo abrazo y le susurro.

- Solo tuya por siempre Neji, te amo.

Las palabras sobraban esa noche sus dos almas y sus cuerpos se hicieron uno, los dos juntos para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente ellos estaban dormidos desnudos, cuando Hiashi los encontro, solo suspiro, despues de todo el muy dentro deseaba que eso ocurriera, asi que dejaria las riendas del clan en manos de Hinata al fin y al cabo tenia al genio de la familia a su lado.

Sasuke felicito a Hinata quienes se habian convertido engrandes amigos, y el se aproximo a una joven de nombre Maya, era una joven con linea sucesora y una fuerte ninja, y sobre todo hermosa y con cerebro y buenos sentimientos.

Sakura se quedo sola, ya que Naruto la dejo, con el tiempo el conocio a una joven ninja de Suna, y asta la fecha siguen saliendo.

Hinata se caso con Neji al mes siguiente y tuvieron a su primo genito un año despues, de hecho fueron dos, un niño y una niña, ahora estan en espera de su tercer hijo, y muchas cosas han cambiado, entre eso, el que ahora se aman aun mas.

Fin:

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: esta historia es para Passeri, lamento no haber llegado temprano a mi casa es que habia mucho trafico, y ya no te encontre en el msm, espero leerte mañana okis aquí esta, está historia espero que te guste.

Y gracias a todos los que me leyeron, espero que dejen algun comentario o si quieren uno mas largo okis cuidensen.


End file.
